110215-Terrifying to think about
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling classiclyTaciturn CT at 15:47 -- CC: Hey CT: Hello. CC: So how are you holding up in all this? CC: Getting adjusted to your planet? CT: I'm doind fine, all things considered. CT: It's pretty nice, as long as the comets don't hit me. CC: Combt? CC: comet* CT: Yes, comets. CC: I know you had some kind of planetarium planet, right? CT: They fly around my planet at around 90 mph and are about the size of a softball on average. CC: But actual comets flying around? CT: Yes. CC: Holy shit CC: I guess yours isn't as great as first thought CT: There are also tiny stars. CT: Gravity is a little strange in some places. CC: That place sounds like a hazard CC: A beautiful hazard CT: Yes, it is rather pretty, and a bit dangerous. CT: I've yet so see if anything besides the monsters live here. CC: Monsters? CC: Great, even more of a hazard CT: The monsters that attack you once you're in game. They are small and black and some of them are venimous. CC: Still have yet to leave my own hive CT: They were in my house. CT: I saw one almost as soon as I got here. CT: You must be rather lucky to have not seen one yet. CC: Maybe it's the giant bees outside keeping my place safe CT: ... CT: Giant. CT: Bees. CT: What? CC: Yeah, grew up around them CC: Been fighting with them all my life CT: ... CT: I see. CT: Is this normal for trolls? CC: On the way in the game, I agitated a swarm by accident CC: No CC: I have a Giant Hornet lusus CC: She decided where the hive should be CC: Around her food source CC: So I ended stranded there fighting them daily CC: Pain in the ass CT: I see. CC: Anyway, they followed me here CT: Are all trolls raised by giant animals? CC: Yes CT: I see. CC: I almost forgot you humans are raised by your ancestors CC: Yeah, we have lusii CC: They choose us when we crawl out of the brooding caves CT: Lusii being giant animals? CC: And raise us CC: Yeah, sometimes animals CT: Brooding caverns? CC: Yep CC: Where grubs were born CT: I see. CT: Grubs? CC: Troll babies CT: Then you are insects? CC: We have some insectoid relations, but no, we're not bugs CC: Trust me, I would know CT: Alright, if you say so. CC: I do say so, I'm the resident bug troll, after all CC: Not part bug, but the most well versed on bugs CC: Who do you humans share an ancestor with? CT: Monkies. CC: Primates? CT: Yes. CT: Just those. CC: Huh, alright CC: Kinda weird, to me, but alright CT: Being decneded from insects is strange to me, but I guess I'll just have to deal with that. CC: Yeah, we've go a lot of parallels, but just as many differences CT: I agree. CC: Still can't get over the raised by ancestor thing, hehe CC: Being around an adult troll as a grub is good way to get turned to grubsauce CT: ... CT: Grubsauce? CC: Or grubsteak, loaf, or anything other food item, really CT: ... CT: Why are they named after troll children? CC: ...they are CT: ... CC: It's what happens when they leave the brooding caverns before pupation CT: Say that again? CT: YOu kill childen and eat them? CC: Yes? CC: I mean, rest assured we won't be CC: Need to repopulate a species CC: But yeah, we did CT: ... CT: By human customs that is considered despicible. CC: Sorry? CC: Eh, I guess it's just more differences in our culture CC: It was pretty normal CT: ... CT: I guess. CT: As long as your species doesn;t do it again, I will be fine. CC: I'm sure Earth had cannibals too CC: Mike was raving about them CC: And we won't be CC: Trying to pass on good values to the new wigglers CC: If we ever have any CT: We don't have many, and cannaibalism is illegal on Earth. CT: Didn't. CC: Illegal? CC: I mean, yeah, eating other grown trolls will get you some weird looks, but it wasn't illegal CC: Meat is meat, gotta eat, right? CC: Besides, killing and eating other trolls is easier than going after megafauna CT: More giant animals? CC: Yes CC: Most animals are more dangerous than the average troll CC: We do have cities and stores and such CC: But probably fewer than Earth CT: I don't see why your people didn't simply domesticate the megafuana. Most animals are more dangerous than the average human, but we deal with them. CC: Most trolls like their provacy and build their hives out in remote locals CC: Domesticate? CC: Some do, yeah CC: That's not abnormal CC: But the point of lusii n particular, is to domesticate us CT: ... CT: I see. CC: They hunt for us when we're too young to do it ourselves CC: And sometimes they bring other animals CC: Sometimes they bring other trolls CC: They're not shy to eat trolls, why would we be? CT: ... CT: I see. CC: I mean, I try not to, if it makes you feel any better CT: Thank you. CC: Uhh, no problem CT: ... CT: Are you in game yet? CC: Yeah CC: I was the second one in CC: I've been here rallying the troups, I guess CC: Just sitting at my hive making sure everyone's is taking it well CC: Particularly, you humans CT: I thank you for that. CC: No problem CC: It seemed like we had a lot more forewarnngs and time to come to terms with this CT: It was rather on the spot. CC: And I'm not actually at my hive anymore CT: Where are you then? CC: One a ship CC: Stuff happened CC: Now I'm out in space with my matesprite CC: Finally slept for the first time in days CT: Good. CT: Rest is important. CC: You have no idea CC: But yeah, hehe CC: Uh, have you woken up yet? CT: Woken up? I haven't slpet all that much. CC: I mean, on the moons CC: Or do you not know of them yet? CC: Derse? CC: And it's golden counterpart CT: Moons? There are a lot of those on my planet. I haven't seen a golden moon yet. CC: Heh, right, there are moons everywhere for you CC: Are any of them Purple? CT: Not that I have seen. CC: Alright, well, there are two moons that I guess some of us are sleeping on CC: And when /we/ sleep, those other selves should wake up CT: Is this a video game thing? CC: This is so far removed from a game CT: ... CC: I only call it a game because it's dramatic to say that we'll win at it CT: So moons. CT: Oh. CC: Yes CC: I don't kno wwhat's up with them CC: What's important about them CC: Except that we have bodies that are there CT: So we know nothing about them? CC: and those bodies may be an extra life CT: ... CT: An extra life? CC: Yes CT: Explain? CC: I can't CC: It was only hinted at by Scarlet CC: But it's been discovered that she was playing me CC: She'd said that if I died out here, she would kiss me back to life CC: Because she claimed to have kidnapped the other me CC: But she could be full o fshit CC: Because 'm pretty sure she's full of shit CT: ... CT: That is terrifying to think about. CT: That there is another you out there who has been kidnapped and couldn't fight back. CC: Yeah, it was really fucking with me CC: Luckily, she's a dirty fucking liar and I was safe the whole time CT: Good. CC: I wouldn't know since I hadn't woken up yet CT: ... CT: Then how did you find out? CC: I was told, by an actualy trustworthy source CC: Who was looking for me CC: And hid my derse body CC: Just so that coulnd't happen CT: So you where on Derse, which I assume is the purple moon. CC: Yes CT: Where do you think my other self is? CC: I have no idea, I'll keep an eye out if I ever wake up and tell you if I see you CC: Granted, I don't know what you like CT: My hair is a light color and I have red eyes. Not many people look like that, you should have no trouble spotting me. CT: What do you look like? CC: Grey skin, wild hair, dark grey eyes, and huge fucking horns CC: Huge CC: Like if you're not sure, it's probably not me CC: You'll know when you see them CT: If you say so. CC: Heh, I'll wake you up or something if I see you CC: After I break out of prison that is CT: ... CT: You're in prison? CC: It's where that friend of mine put me for safe keeping CT: ... CT: I see. CT: I guess. CC: Better in prison than hornless and under mind control CT: I'll agree with that. CC: Yeah, hehe, I'll figure some way out of there when I get up CT: ... CC: Til then, safety is key CT: Alright. CT: Alright, stay safe. CC: Thanks CC: You too CT: I'll do my best. CT: I guess I'll be off then. CC: Yeah, later -- classiclyTaciturn CT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 17:11 -- Category:Lucy Category:Nyarla